Our odds: the 63th annual Hunger Games
by yehn12
Summary: "Tomorrow, the Reaping finds place. Twenty-four children, from 12 to 18, will fight to death in an arena I have created. And I am sure no one will ever forget the 63th Hunger Games, my Hunger Games. Because I'll make it a breathtaking show." This is the story of the 63th annual Hunger Games. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone :), before you start reading (thanks for reading it at all!) I wanted to tell you that I'm Dutch, so maybe my grammar won't be very well. I'm writing this to practice my English and because I like the Hunger Games :).  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ares, are you ready?" I nod. I have never liked interviews, but as the new Head Gamemaker, I have to tell the audience something about the Games.

"Two more minutes," Gallius says. "Then the show begins."

I look around and see the President of Panem, our lovely country, Coriolanus Snow. "Hello, President." He looks up from his little book.

"Hello, Ares. Are you nervous?" I nod. "I hope you will do well. These Games have to be a great succes." I nod again.

"They will, sir. I'll make them unforgettable."

"Ares, it's time." Gallius beckons me. I give President Snow a little bow and I head to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is our lovely new Head Gamemaker: Ares McCarthy! Give him a big applause!"

I walk to the chair on the stage, next to Caesar Flickerman.

"Thank you, Caesar," I say. "Hello everyone!" The audience cheers and shouts.

"Ares, we love you!"

"You're my idol!"

"You'll be so much better than Leto!"

Caesar sits down. "Quite, please!" Everybody stops talking. "Thank you! Ares, welcome! It is good to see you again!"

"It is good see you too, Caesar.'"

"Ares, I know you're not allowed to tell us anything about the next games, but can you give us a little hint?'" The crowd is cheering again.

"I'm sorry, Caesar, but I can't. It is top secret. But I am sure it will be a big succes."

"I don't worry about that, Ares. You will do very well. A big applause!"

I stand up again, waving to the crowd. I give Caesar a hand - I really like that guy - and I walk off the stage.

I survived it. I have to give one more interview tomorrow, when the tributes are reaped. After that, I can just sit down and do my job.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it isn't very long, but I like the part where the Games have started the most, so I'll probably write longer chapters then. But first, the Reapings :). I'll write a new chapter soon!**_

 ** _-x-_**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**_Hi, thanks for reading (again :)) and I hope you enjoy this first chapter about the Reaping :)._**

* * *

 _-Maia Lavigne's (16) POV-_

"Maia?" I hear Paris shouting at me. "Are you ready to go?" I look outside and I see him standing under my window. In spite of the crowd walking down the street, I still recognize him. His hair is so blond, and his eyes so blue, I would recognize him from the other side of our district.

Okay, now I'm exaggerating.

"I'm coming!" I shout back. We are going to train one more time before the Reaping. I already know I'll volunteer, as it's my biggest dream, but I have to be ready to compete in the Games. I've been waiting for three years to participate, but my parents thought I wasn't strong enough. Now I'm stronger and I know how to fight.

I walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going, sweety?" my mother asks.

"Training with Paris," I answer. I give her a kiss on her cheek and I'm out. Paris is waiting for me opposite my house. I beckon him and he walks towards me.

"Are you nervous?" he asks.

"A little bit," I say. "What if I'm not the first one to volunteer? I really don't want to wait another year." He looks at me.

"Why do you want to go?" I'm surprised by this question. He knows why I want to go. If I win - and I will -, I will be famous.

"What do you mean?" I say. "You know why."

He frowns. "Do you really want to give up your life? Aren't you happy? You know, this could be your death!" I don't know what to say to this. He could be right, of course. What if the male tribute from my district and both tributes from 2 and 4 are stronger? No, I cannot think this. I have already made my decision.

"It is my choice," I say. "I won't change my mind."

We don't talk a lot on our way to the Training Center. I'm angry. Doesn't he trust me? He knows I'm a good fighter, and still he doesn't want me to go to the Capitol. The place where I can get fame, money, everything I want.

When we're inside the building, I walk to the knife throwing part, my best part. I take my favourite knifes and I throw them at the targets. In frustration, I throw one way too deep in the target and I can't get it out.

"I'll get it," Paris says, standing behind me. He walks to the target. He tries to pull it out, but even for him it's difficult. Finally, it lets go.

"Thank you," I say, but I don't sound grateful. I turn around again but he grabs my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if you were sure you wanted to go."

"Well, I am." He lets me go and I walk outside. Then I realize I'm still holding the knifes, so I get back and put them back. In the corner of my eye, I see Paris grinning. I like him a lot, but sometimes I'm able to strangle him.

 _-Paris McClare's (17) POV-_

I didn't mean to hurt Maia, but I just don't agree with her wish. I know it will be her death, but she won't listen. I'm sure she will get on that stage this afternoon.

I walk back home, after throwing several spears. Sometimes I just don't understand girls, what's pretty weird, as I'm the only boy at home. I've got three sisters: Narcissa, Echo and Helena. Narcissa is the oldest, Helena the youngest. Echo and I are twins. My father died a couple of years ago. He was sick and they were too late to give him medical attention.

My house is very near to the Training Center, so I'm home very fast. My mother is doing Helena's hair and Echo is doing her make-up. Narcissa is just sitting on the couch; she's 19, so she doesn't have to go to the Reaping.

"Mommy, what if I get picked?" Helena asks. "I won't be able to win, I'm only twelve!"

"If you get picked," I say, "you won't have to go. Maia will volunteer." She looks at me. "Maia could win, that's good."

I roll my eyes and I walk to my room. I open my closet and choose my best outfit; black trousers with a white blouse. I put on my sneakers and I walk to the living room again.

"Can't you wear anything neater?" Echo says when she sees my clothes. "This is so... sloppy."

"I'm sure there will be a volunteer if I get picked, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" She rolls her eyes and looks at the mirror again, still doing her make-up.

"I think you look good," Helena says. I give her a hug and I lift her up. "Thanks, Lena." She giggles and shrieks. I set her down and I walk to the front door.

"Where are you going?" my mother asks.

I shrug. "I think I'll go to the square. Maybe I can see some friends." I give her a hug and I go outside. It is already getting busier on the streets. Everybody is wearing their best clothes and they are all heading to the square. I follow the crowd and I get to the place of registration.

"Name?" A peacekeeper looks up at me.

"Paris McClare." He looks for my name on the list and he checks it with a red circle.

"Get to the group of seventeen year olds. I nod at him and I walk to the designated group. I can't see any of my friends, so I don't know where to stand. They are probably still at home.

I'm actually pretty nervous. I don't want to lose Maia, but I don't want to participate in the Games myself. I'll just hope someone volunteers before she does.

The ceremony starts and Olivia, the Capitol woman, starts talking.

"Welcome, everybody! I hope you are all exited!" She watches the crowd. Her smile tells me there are a lot of happy children.

"First," she continues, "we will watch a very, very lovely video!" She turns around and the video appaers on the justice building. It's about the Dark Days, the civil war and about district 13, which has been bombed 63 years ago.

The film has ended and Olivia starts talking again. "We will start with the girls!" She grabs a piece of paper out of the big bowl full of girls' names. She opens it and says:

"Helena McClare!"

First I'm in shock. Not my little sister. But then I here a familiar voice.

"I volunteer!" Maia steps onto the stage.

"What's your name, dear?" Olivia asks. "Maia Lavigne," Maia says with a smile.

"Welcome, Maia. And now, the boys." She grabs another paper out of the other bowl and says:

"Paris McClare!"

Another moment of shock. Then I realize there has to be a volunteer. But nobody talks. They are all just standing there, as I'm stepping forward.

I'm in the Hunger Games.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Here a list of the tributes:**_

 _ **District 1 female - Maia Lavigne (16)**_

 _ **District 1 male - Paris McClare (17)**_


	3. District 2 Reaping

**_Hi, I hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

 _-Terra Mason's (15) POV-_

The weather is perfect for the Reaping Day. It rained yesterday, so everybody is relieved it's sunny. The weather can't destroy my moment, the moment I volunteer.

Almost everybody wants to be in the Games. It's a great way to get fame and money, even though we already have enough. We are one of the richest families of our district. We live in a big mansion and my parents have a lot of contact with the Capitol. My father is Head Peacekeeper, one of the best jobs of our district. Because of his job, everybody likes our family. That's why I've got a lot of friends at school; I don't even like them all.

I know it will be big news when the only daughter of the Head Peacekeeper of district 2, home of the Peacekeepers, participates in the Hunger Games. I'll be one of the youngest tributes, but I am strong. People expect me to win, so I will. The other tributes can try to belittle me, but I won't mind. I know that I'm going to beat them all.

"Terra?" My father stands in front of my door. "Are you going to train once more?"

"No, dad. I don't need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll just get changed." I hear him descend the stairs and I look at my closet. I have to choose my best dress, so the people from the Capitol are impressed. They will sponsor good-looking tributes.

I decide to wear my red dress. Maybe I'll look a little older, then. I go downstairs.

"Mom, can you braid my hair?" She nods. "Sure, love." She starts making a braid of my long, black hair. When she's finished, she takes a clip from a cupboard and makes a bun.

"Thank you." She looks at me.

"You look good, love." I give her a hug. I love my mother. And my father, of course.

"Are you going to volunteer?" my father asks. He knows me too well. He's probably seen I'm a little nervous. I don't even know why I feel nerves. I nod.

"Do you know what to do?" I nod again.

"First, a name gets reaped. Then I can say I volunteer, but I have to be the first one to say it. Than I can get on the stage and I say my name."

"Good." He walks toward me. "I'm proud of you, Terra. No matter what." I give him a hug too. "Thank you, dad. Do you know what time it is?" He looks at his watch.

"10.45."

"Oh, I've got to go, then." I give my parents a kiss on their cheek and I leave the house.

 _-Charm Treasure's (17) POV-_

Fighting has never been a problem to me. I can use a knife, but my best weapon is a bow. The problem is, I have never been able to use my abilities before. Today, that's going to change.

I walk to the square. I see happy faces everywhere; everybody likes Reaping Day. It's seen as a holiday: you can get free food everywhere, everybody wears nice clothes. But it's even a bigger day for the boy and the girl who are reaped. I'm going to be one of them.

"What's your name?" A peacekeeper is sitting behind a computer.

"Charm Treasure." He looks up.

"Hey, I didn't even recognize you. How are you?" It's Remus, my father's best friend.

"I'm good," I answer. "And you, Remus?"

"Me too. Everybody feels good on Reaping Day." He grins.

"That's true," I say, grinning back.

"Good luck," he says. I turn around and walk to the group of seventeen year olds. I stand next to my friend Alexis.

"Hey," I say. He looks at me. "You look nervous."

He nods. "I AM nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get picked. I don't want to leave Lenna." Oh, I forgot. He has a girlfriend. I roll my eyes and look to the stage.

The escort, Cleopatra, starts talking.

"Welcome, district 2!" Everybody starts cheering. "I hope you are all looking forward to the Games!" I nod and in the corner of my eye, I see Alexis shaking his head. I grin.

"We will start with the girls!" She takes a piece of paper out of the bowl.

"Theodora Wellington!" Someone volunteers immediatly. A fifteen year old black-haired girl walks to the stage. Then I recognize her.

"That's Terra Mason!" I whisper to Alexis. "The daughter of Daris Mason!" Alexis looks surprised. "You're right. Wow, I didn't expect that to happen."

"What's your name, dear?" asks Cleopatra. "I'm Terra Mason," the girl answers. I look around to see her father, who's looking proud. The crowd starts murmuring when she says her name.

"Welcome, Terra! And now, the boy!" She grabs another piece of paper and says: "Alexis Miller!" Alexis freezes.

"I volunteer!" I shout. He looks at me and I wink. He shakes his head as I walk to the stage.

"And what's your name?" asks Cleopatra, while I climb the stairs. "Charm Treasure."

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the tributes of district 2, Terra and Charm!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you like the idea of two very arrogant tributes. I'll write the next chapter soon!_**

 _ **Here a list of the tributes:**_

 _ **District 1 female - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 male - Paris McClare (17)**_

 _ **District 2 female - Terra Mason (15)  
**_ _ **District 2 male - Charm Treasure (17)**_ _ **  
**_


	4. District 3 Reaping

_**Hi everyone! Here's the district 3 Reaping! And thanks for reading again!**_

* * *

 _-Lanni Sim's (14) POV-_

"Can you help me, Lanni?" Gadge, my 10 year old brother, is looking at me from behind his computer.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I walk towards him. He points to his screen.

"There's an error in the system. Can you fix it for me?" I roll with my eyes.

"Can't you do it yourself? You've just learned this at school!"

"But I don't understand! All these weird terms and keys, I just can't keep them apart!" I sigh. Why can't he just pay attention in class?

"Please?" Gadge gives me his puppy-eyes, and I can't help but surrender.

"Okay, then."

"Thank you!" I start fixing the error, what's very easy. I just reset the system and the error is gone. Gadge gives me a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I roll my eyes again. "You're welcome." He lets me go and he starts playing with the computer again.

"Lan? Are you dressed up already?" my mother shouts from upstairs.

"Not yet!"

"You should hurry up a little bit! It's almost time to go!" Why is she always so stressed?

"Okay, mom!"

I go upstairs while i think of what I'm going to wear. My white or my yellow dress?

"Mom, what do you think is b-..."

My mother holds a picture of my older sister who died last year, tears streaming down her face. Lumen was reaped for the 62nd Hunger Games. She was killed by Enobaria, the victor _._ She survived for two days, but then she had been hunted down by the careers.

"Are you okay?" Of course she is not okay. She is crying, because Lumen's death broke her. I give her a hug.

"I miss her," she says. I nod. "Me too."

I let her go. "Do you want to help dressing me up?" Maybe some distraction will make her feel better. She puts down the picture of Lumen and we walk to my room.

"I want to wear my white or my yellow dress. Which one do you like the most?" She looks at the two dresses I got out of my closet.

"The white one. Your hair looks better, than." I put the yellow one back in my closet and I get into the white dress. I won't do something with my hair; I like it this way.

"Shall we go, then?" my mother asks. I nod.

I'm getting nervous. My sister died because of the Reaping Day. I just hope that won't happen to me. For my mother and Flash. My mother won't be able to handle another loss, after my father and Lumen died.

But the only thing I can do, is hope.

 _-Flash LaCroix' (16) POV-_

Blouse? Check.

Pants? Check.

Blouse in my pants? Check.

Glasses straight? Check.

Hair done? Check.

I'm ready to go.

"Are you coming, buddy?" I say to Blaze, my 12-year old brother. He nods and walks to my parents. He hugs them both and they give him a kiss on his cheek. I also give them a hug.

"See you later," I say with a nervous smile. My father smiles back and my mother looks concerned. I beckon Blaze and we walk outside.

"What are you going to do after the Reaping?' I ask him.

"Maybe I'll be on a train, travelling to the Capitol." I want to tell him he's safe, that he won't get picked, but he is way too smart to believe that.

"And what if you don't get picked?" He shrugs. "I think I'll just work on one of my projects. I still have to write an essay about hovercrafts." I grin; he's such a nerd. Maybe it will be an advantage if he does get picked. But he won't. I just don't want him to die.

"What about you?" he asks.

"Maybe I'll be on a train, travelling to the Capitol." He grins and punches me in the stomach.

"Ouch!" I say, laughing.

"And what if you don't get picked?"

"I think I'll just go on living my extremely boring life, repairing computers and listening to your speeches as the major of district 3." I wink and he grins.

We have arrived at the square. I can see the Justice Building from where we're standing, a big, grey building built in Greek style. There is a stage in front of it. On the stage, I see the major and Beetee Latier, who's going to be the mentor of the two tributes. Blaze and I sign up and we both walk to our own group. After ten minutes, the Capitol's escort, Lavinia, starts talking. She welcomes us to our 'lovely' square and shows us a video about the Dark Days. Then it's time for the Reaping.

"Ladies first!" she says, as she walks to the bowl. She picks one tiny piece of paperand says:

"Lanni Sim!"

I hear a woman scream as a red-haired 14-year old girl walks to the stage, probably her daughter. The girl -Lanni- tries not to cry, but I see her struggling to hold her tears.

"Welcome, Lanni! Congratulations! I recognize your surname, has a family member been reaped a couple of years ago?" She nods, now crying. "M-My sister, Lumen." Last year's tribute. She had the same red hair and freckles on her face as Lanni. The woman who screamed is sobbing now.

"Well, well, hopefully you'll be just as good as her. And now, the boys!" She walks to the other bowl and picks another piece of paper.

"Flash LaCroix!"

I freeze.

I just wanted to live an extremely boring life, repairing computers.

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter!_**

 _ **Here a list of the tributes:**_

 _ **District 1 female - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 male - Paris McClare (17)**_

 _ **District 2 female - Terra Mason (15)  
**_ _ **District 2 male - Charm Treasure (17)**_

 _ **District 3 female - Lanni Sim (14)**_

 _ **District 3 male - Flash LaCroix (16)**_


	5. District 4 Reaping

_**Hi, here's the district 4 Reaping! I hope you like it and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

 _-Penelope Fisher's (16) POV-_

"Pennie, truth or dare?" Syrena says, giggling. Me and my friends are sitting around a campfire. We have been on the beach all day, swimming and watching the fishes. We didn't have to go to school today, as it's Reaping Day tomorrow.

"Uhm... Truth." Syrena thinks about a good question.

"What do you think of... Kai Gonzales?" I laugh. "That weird guy? Everybody hates him and so do I." Syrena laughs. Kai is one of the outstanders of our district. Even though he looks good, with his dark hair and tanned skin, nobody likes him. He doesn't talk to anybody, except for his own parents. I think something is wrong with him.

"Layla, truth or dare?" I ask Layla, who's sitting next to me. "Truth." I already know a question.

"Do you want to be in the Games?" She shakes her head. "Never. I know I won't be strong enough to win, and I don't think I'll be able to kill someone." She looks at me. "Do you?" I shrug. "Maybe. I mean, if I'm strong enough and if I win, I'll have fame, money..."

"That's true," Syrena says. "You'll have a bright future."

"And maybe there'll be a hot opponent..." I wink and my friends laugh.

"Does any of you wants to volunteer?" Myra asks, sitting on the other side of the fire. I shake my head.

"I like it here. But if I get reaped tomorrow, I'll play the Games to win."

"Me too," Layla says. "But still, I hope I won't get picked." Everybody nods approvingly, except for me. I do like it here, but I wouldn't really mind being reaped. I know how to fight, how to tie knots. I train twice a week.

"My father's best friend was reaped when he was seventeen. He won and now he lives in the Capitol," Syrena says. "If I win, I think I would stay here. There ain't no ocean in the Capitol." Myra nods. "I would miss that the most."

"Shall we swim for another while?" Syrena asks. "It could be the last time for one of us." She winks at us and we stand up.

"Do we all have our glasses?" Everybody nods and we put on our night-glasses. Now we can see different kinds of fish,night fish, what's amazing.

We get into the water and I let the dark, cold water embrace me.

 _-Kai Gonzales' (17) POV-_

I want to get away from here. I would have walked away, if it wasn't for the ocean. I love it. I spend days sitting on the beach, watching the waves as they wash. I think about when my mother was still alive. When I was still happy. When my father was still happy.

My father doesn't talk to anybody. People say he's depressed, but I think it's worse. He is broken. He doesn't go outside anymore and he just sits in his room, doing nothing.

Last year, I had a friend, my only friend. Then he was reaped. Then he was dead. Then I didn't have a friend left. Now I start to look like my father. I don't talk to anyone, but I still go outside.

Today, it's my chance to get away. Reaping Day. I'm sure, if I get reaped, nobody will volunteer. Nobody likes me, so why would they? I won't have any sponsors from my district, so I wouldn't have a very big chance of winning. But I will be gone; no unkind people, no bullying, no district 4.

I really start sounding depressed.

I sit on a dune, watching the sea. On the right, I see big rocks rising up out of the water. On the left, I see some girls sleeping around a campfire. They've probably been here the whole night, swimming in the dark, cold water.

I watch them for a while. There's are two blond girls, one with brown hair and one with red hair. I recognize them, maybe because of school, but I don't know their names.

After half an hour I stand up and I walk back home. The Reaping begins in 45 minutes, so I've got to hurry a little bit. I get into my Reaping clothes, beige pants and a white blouse.

"Dad, I'm going to the Reaping!" He murmurs something back. "See you later!" I say as I walk outside. He doesn't say a thing.

Everybody wears their best clothes, all trying to impress the Capitol when reaped. My mother always said they were going to their own funeral, what's true. One of the two reaped people is going to die.

I tell my name to the Peacekeeper sitting behind a desk. He looks up, just as every person when they hear my name. I get to the seventeen year olds section and I wait for the Capitol escort to get onto the stage. I feel people staring at me as I look at the stage. Then the major and the other victors get onto the stage and everybody looks their way.

"Welcome, welcome!" the Capitol escort, Jupiter, says. "I hope you all enjoy this day! We will start with a short film!" We watch the film about the Dark Days and she starts talking again.

"We'll start with the girls!" She puts her hand into the bowl and reads from a little paper:

"Penelope Fisher!" A blond girl walks from the sixteen year olds section towards the stage. Then I recognize her; it is one of the girls I saw on the beach.

"Welcome, Penelope! Are there any volunteers?" But nobody says something. The girl shrugs, as if she doesn't mind getting into a deathly arena.

"Okay, and now the boys!" She grabs another paper and says:

"Kai Gonzales!"

I hear someone laugh as I freeze. The girl on the stage, Penelope, seems confused. I walk toward the escort and she says: "Welcome Kai! Now, shake hands!"

I'll never forget Penelope's look of disgust as we shake hands.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!_**

 _ **Here a list of the tributes:**_

 _ **District 1 female - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 male - Paris McClare (17)**_

 _ **District 2 female - Terra Mason (15)  
**_ _ **District 2 male - Charm Treasure (17)**_

 _ **District 3 female - Lanni Sim (14)**_

 _ **District 3 male - Flash LaCroix (16)**_

 ** _District 4 female - Penelope Fisher (16)_**

 ** _District 4 male - Kai Gonzales (17)_**


	6. District 5 Reaping

_**Hi everyone! I'm sorry, it took a while to write this chapter; I had no time and no inspiration :(. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _-Martha Griffin's (15) POV-_

 _"Martha Griffin!"_

 _I freeze as everyone watches me. I don't want to participate in the Games. I don't want to die. I walk towards the stage and I shake hands with the escort. I can't look into her eyes; I can't make out her face._

 _"And now, the boys! Albert Griffin!" Then I collapse. Not my brother. The little blond boy at the twelve years olds section walks towards the stage._

 _"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"_

 _Then everything changes. Me, Albert and twenty-two other children stand in a big circle._

 _3\. 2. 1. A gong sounds and we start running. I see Albert on my left, running to a dark, foggy forest. I see other children running around me, but still, I can't make out a single face. I hear a girl screaming amd begging for mercy. Then it stops and I hear a canon._

 _I run to the forest and everything gets dark._

 _The next moment I'm staring at a streamlet, when I hear someone saying my name. I turn around and Albert stands behind me. I hug him, but he groans. I look at his arm and I see a long cut on his arm._

 _"What happened?" I ask. "I fell," he says, and I grin. I hug him again._

 _Everything changes again and Albert and I are sitting in a cave. He's sweating and when I look at his arm, I see it's swollen. "It's sore." Then it gets dark again and I hear a boy scream._

 _"Albert!" I look at him and I see him laying in a pool of blood. I start crying as I see a knife in his chest. He's dead._

 _I walk through the forest, still crying. Then someone jumps out of a tree, holding a sword. The faceless person stabs his sword in my stomach. I scream, I hear a canon. Then everything becomes black._

I wake up.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Albert won't get picked. I won't get picked.

My eyes are burning; I have been crying. I look to my left and I see Albert sleeping, his hair a big mess. He is safe.

I try to fall asleep again, but I can't; I keep thinking about my dream. I see Albert, dying with a knife in his chest. I can still feel the pain of the sword in my stomach. But it was just a dream. It wasn't real.

I know it will be difficult to stop thinking about it, so I try to think about something different: energy. I think about how we generate it, how we use it and how Panem uses it. Thinking about that, I fall asleep.

 _-Isaac West's (18) POV-_

"No."

"Please? I really want to go there dad!"

"I said no, Isaac. The whole family will come over for diner tonight and you have to cook for us; your mother and I have to clean everything up."

"But-"

"No, Isaac. You'll stay here." I had to concede.

So here I am, having dinner with the most boring family of district 5.

My parents are scientists; they try to make power consumption more efficient by finding new easier, environment friendlier ways of generating energy. They work together with my aunt and uncle. That's why we talk about different ways of energy the whole evening.

Such an interesting subject.

My cousins are all nerds. They talk about computers and stuff; I think they would fit better in district 3.

The only normal person in my family is my grandmother. She is just like a normal grandmother; she gives me food and love, everything I need. My grandfather died two years ago and my mothers parents both died in an accident long ago.

"Isaac, can you give me some of this stewed meat? It looks good." I take the spoon and put some meat on my grandmother's plate. "Thank you, dear." She smiles at me and I immediatly feel a bit better.

"I heard there was a party tonight, Isaac," she says. "Why aren't you there?" I sigh.

"I wasn't allowed to go there," I answer. "I had to cook for you." I wink.

"Can't your parents cook themselves?" I shrug. "They said they had to clean up." My grandmother frowns and turns to my dad.

"Robert Peter West, it is unacceptable that every kid in district 5 is going to the biggest party of the year, except your son!"

I love my grandmother.

I did not go to the party, just to be with my grandmother. Maybe yesterday was the last day I could be with her. Today is Reaping Day.

I get into my Reaping clothes and I walk to the living room. I can still smell yesterday's food; the meat, the vegetables and the bread.

"Are you ready, honey?" my mother asks. I nod. I have breakfast and we walk outside, to the square.

"It's your last year, dear," mother says. She knows I'm nervous. "I know."

At the square, my parents walk to the group of adults, standing behind the groups of kids. I'm 18, so I have to stand in front of the stage. The Capitol escort, Livia, starts talking.m

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! First, we'll watch a short video!" The video starts and I see burning houses, crying people. Then everything becomes bright and we see Panem. Happy people, beautiful country. Yeah right.

"Thats it!" Livia says. "And now, the Reaping! Ladies first!" She grabs a piece of paper and says: "Martha Griffin!"

A 15 years old girl shrieks and she walks towards the stage. She's crying.

"Are there any volunteers?" Nobody says something, the girl with the brown, curly hair, Martha, still crying.

"Okay then, now the boys!" Everybody is tense as she grabs a paper. Then, she says:

"Isaac West!"

I'm dead.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!_**

 ** _I won't write as much as I did in the holidays, as I have to go to school again. I'll see when I have enough time (I hope I can write once a week!)._**

 _ **Here a list of the tributes:**_

 _ **District 1 female - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 male - Paris McClare (17)**_

 _ **District 2 female - Terra Mason (15)  
**_ _ **District 2 male - Charm Treasure (17)**_

 _ **District 3 female - Lanni Sim (14)**_

 _ **District 3 male - Flash LaCroix (16)**_

 ** _District 4 female - Penelope Fisher (16)_**

 ** _District 4 male - Kai Gonzales (17)_**

 ** _District 5 female - Martha Griffin (15)_**

 ** _District 5 male - Isaac West (18)_**


End file.
